Until We Bleed
by TheBrokenSmileXx
Summary: Everything in her life was perfect. She was rich, young, Sexy and one of the most popular people in her school. She had everything that every girl wanted.Yet, she searched for something.LOVE. ONE TREE HILL/SUPERNATURAL/VAMPIRE DIARIES
1. I'm Stefan Salvatore

**Authors note:-**

**I hope that all of you will enjoy this series and I hope I will enjoy writing**

**One tree hill/Supernatural/The Vampire Diaries CROSSOVER **

11:59

She watched the clock and let out a sigh.

12:00

It was now Monday morning and all of tree hill where dreaming of flying pigs apart from one.

Brooke Davis.

She didn't know why she couldn't go to sleep. Everything in her life was perfect. She was rich, young, Sexy and one of the most popular people in her school. She had everything that every girl wanted, but she wanted what most of the girls already had. Loving parents.

All she ever wanted was to be able to do what most other families did. Go shopping with her mom and try on dresses along with trying on high heels that would always slip of her feet whenever she starts walking. Have family picnics and fight over the last piece of cheese sandwich and play Frisbee with her dad.

She had to skip that bit of her life. Instead of going shopping with her mom she had to watch as her mom made dresses for models to strut down the catwalk. The closest she ever got to a family day out was when her mom had to go to a business trip and there were no babysitters so her mom told her that she would have to go with her.

Brooke let out another sigh and got up to take a long hot shower seeming as she couldn't get any sleep anyway. By the time she got out of the shower it was 2:30.

She sucked her teeth as she wondered what to do, so instead of letting her dry she just blow dried it and decided to straighten her hair.

As she pinned back her bangs she looked at the clock and realised it was 3:30. Damn, Time was going slow. So after she chose her clothes and laid them on the bed, she skipped down the stairs and decided to make pancakes while she watched America's next top model and a bit of lost.

It was finally 7:00

The brunette pulled out her phone and dialled Peyton's number.

_Oh my god__  
__Becky, look at her butt__  
__Its so big__  
__She looks like one of those rap guys girlfriends__  
__Who understands those rap guys__  
__They only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute__  
__I mean her butt__  
__It's just so big__  
__I can't believe it's so round__  
__It's just out there__  
__I mean, it's gross__  
__Look, she's just so black_

_I like big butts and-_

The curly blonde laughed at the ringtone that her best friend set for her and made a mental note to herself to remind her to change it as she flipped open her phone.

'Hello?' she questioned to the other line

'_Peyton'_ Brooke said in a sing song voice.

'Hey, Brooke. You're up a bit early than normal'

'_New school year, New me'_ the bouncy brunette said into the other line

'uhmmm'

'_I_ will _keep it this year'_

'Sure'

'Peyton'

Peyton couldn't see Brooke but she knew that Brooke was doing her puppy dog face.

'_Anyways, could you come pick me up please? I was wondering if you would want to go to school together'_

'Sure, I'll pick you up after I pick up Sam'

'_Thanks, I'll be waiting'_

Peyton shut her phone and looked out the window. She let out a sigh when she noticed someone parking in front of her house.

'HEY!' the petite blonde yelled as she slammed the front door behind her.

'I don't think you should be parking your car right in front of my house!' she yelled as she walked over towards the man.

No answer.

The man carried on getting his stuff from the trunk.

Peyton let out a growl as the man turned around.

'Did you not hear anything I said?' Peyton said while blocking the mans way as he tried to get past.

' how about we take this talk over to my house' he winked

'Damon'

Peyton turned around to see who that came from.

And standing there was a bulky man who looked a bit younger than the one standing behind her. His light brown hair was combed up into a quiff and the rest where pushed behind his ears. In the sunlight his green eyes glistened which caused Peyton smile to her self

Peyton had to admit that this guy was pretty hot.

'Sorry about my brother'

His voice was calm and laid back but still very masculine. Peyton couldn't help but smile to herself again.

He looked at her for a moment to check if she was took a few steps towards her closing the space between them.

'You okay?'

Peyton suddenly snapped back to what was going on and realised she started to drool a bit. As she wiped away the saliva with the back of her hand she managed to speak.

'Yep' she said grateful that she actually managed to say something.

'I'm Stefan Salvatore, me and my brother are new here'

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**So you don't get confused please note that:-**

**-Sam and dean aren't hunters**

**-Stefan and Damon aren't vampires**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. I'm Damon Salvatore

**I would like to thnk supercali,KnKCullen for the reviews**

Brookes face lit up as the 1968 mercury comet pulled up outside her house. She ran towards the car and pulled open the door. She couldn't help but notice the smirk on Peyton's face.

'Hey, Sam' the bubbly brunette said in a sing song voice.

Sam nodded in reply.

'Hey, Goldilocks' Brooke was still curious about the smile on her best friends face.

Ever since the incident between Brooke, Peyton and Lucas. Peyton never seemed to forgive herself for the pain she caused her friend. Even if Brooke had forgiven her, Peyton noticed that Brooke was never the same as she use to be. So no matter how many times Brooke told Peyton_ 'theres nothing to worry about, clean slate'_ Peyton would still go around with everything but a smile on her face.

'Why the frown?' Brooke said sarcastically

'Why so curious?' Peyton said back in reply

'Would it hurt to know what has gotten your BFF to smile?'

There was a moment of silence when Brooke noticed they haven't moved. She looked to see what has gotten to her friend and found Peyton staring at a bulky man walking with a man slightly shorter. She couldn't help but stare at his green eyes and his chiselled jaw line.

Sam let out a cough to get both of the girl's attention.

Still no change.

He exchanged glances from Peyton to her hands on the steering wheel which was now slowly turning into a shade of white as she gripped the wheel. Sam had no choice but to blow the horn.

Peyton suddenly snapped back to reality.

'What was that for?'

'For drooling over _another_ guy in front of your boyfriend, what else?'

'Sometimes you're such an ass, sam'

Brooke wondered if Peyton also saw the stunning newbie.

*****

As Brooke and Peyton walked down the hallway linking each other Peyton couldn't get her mind of the new guy._ Stefan Salvatore._ Brooke couldn't get her mind of the mysterious new man she saw walking down the pavement with his black hair flaying around. Brooke shuddered about the image.

Peyton's heart skipped a beat once she noticed Stefan from the crowd. She grew paranoid and started poofing up her hair and started sweeping away the creases on her t-shirt. Her eyes grew wider when she noticed him walking towards her.

'Hey, I'll catch you later'

Peyton unlinked Brooke as she nodded and started walking towards Stefan and she grew more nervous as they closed space between each other. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped when he bent to enter a classroom. She mentally punched herself for being so stupid. Why was she being so stupid? Why would someone like him end up with someone like her? She cursed under her breathe and carried on walking.

****

Brooke sighed as she entered English.

'5 minutes late, Miss Davis'

'Sorry' she muttered under her breathe as she took her seat. She couldn't help but release a loud gasp when she saw the boy she saw this morning enter her classroom ,suddenly, all eyes where on her even his green ones.

'Sorry some pupils don't have some respect, you must be the new guy….' Mr. Smith eyed Brooke as waited for the young man to reply

'Damon Salvatore'

'Well, welcome to tree hill Mr. Salvatore hope you enjoy it here please take a seat'

'I hope I do to' Damon said in reply as he took a seat in front of Brooke

The lesson went by in a blur and all Brooke learnt was how Damon's hair was straight and his hair also .

As all the students left the class room Brooke waited at the door waiting for Damon to walk past when he took a few steps past her she jogged to catch up with him. She took in a deep breath as she spoke.

'I'm Brooke' she held out her hand.

'I'm Damon, aren't you the one wh-'He was cut off by Brooke.

'Yeah Yeah, Anyways you need a tour around the school?' Her legs where going to fall of if he carried on walking this fast.

'Sure'

****

It was lunchtime and Sam tried to spot Peyton from the crowd. He walked towards her and took a seat next to her.

'Hey, Babes' He leaned in to give her a kiss.

'Hey'

'Oh look, its Sam and his very own goldilocks'

Peyton looked up to be greeted by the brunette and the dark haired man that parked his car outside her house.

He held out her hand.

'Damon'

'I'm Peyton the girl that you pissed of this morning'

As Damon put his hand back by his sides he was greeted by a rather tall man.

'I'm Sam,Sorry' He looked a peyton

Damon nodded back. Sam got up as he felt his phone vibrate.

'I better take this' He kissed Peyton and left the table.

'Do one of you mind coming with me to get some food ' Damon said as he felt his tummy rumble

Peyton was about to come so she could ask about Stefan but was beaten to it when she saw that Brooke and Damon was already halfway across the dinner hall.

She made space for Sam as he took a seat next to her. His Face was confused.

'what is it?'

'Nothing'

'Honey, is a bit obvious there is'

'Fine'

'I'm all ears'

Sam took a deep breath. 'Deans coming back'

Peyton was speechless. She suddenly felt a rush of sympathy for Brooke.

* * *

**I know Damon doesn't sound like Damon but its really hard for him to sound like him when he's not a vampire.**

**I'm planning on writing another story with the same cast please go onto my profile and tell me what you think about it.**


	3. He's Back

Brooke lay down on her bed as the sun said its final goodbyes. She couldn't stop thinking about him. The man that collected up all of the pieces of her heart after Lucas shattered it into little pieces that where even hard to see. She wasn't ready for love yet. But here it was, biting on her neck. She let out an exasperated sigh as she carried on thinking about him.

Damon Salvatore.

It was everything about him. The shade of his eyes to the way his feet move when he walks. He was perfect. She couldn't help wondering if he felt the same way he does the way she does for him.

After School

''_So, Damon Salvatore what brings you to tree hill''_

_School just finished everyone where rushing of home while Brooke and Damon walked together dodging all the people walking past them._

''_just searching for a new start''_

''_what was wrong so with your past life that it brought you to tree hill?''_

''_Brooke Davis, have you ever had your heart broken?''_

_Brookes mind flooded with memories from last year. Tears, grief, despair. From what she went through she was sure that she never wanted to be a victim for love again. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat._

_He was just like her, finding a way to run away from love._

_****_

Damon Salvatore.

He was Damon Salvatore. He shouldn't be falling in love yet. Not after what happened the last time he did. He wasn't prepared for it yet. He knew it. Love was a bitch. As much as you run it will chase after you. Why him? Stefan hasn't even been in love yet. Even in his past life, all his friends still had to discover it. So, why him?

He didn't have anything against it.

Nor did he plan on running away from it.

But why is it that whenever he fell in love, something always had to come and ruin it and leave him feeling weak.

****

It was Saturday morning and Brooke lay on her bed wondering about the day ahead of her suddenly she felt her pocket vibrate she gasped at first and stopped when she realised it was just her phone.

The name 'BEVIN' flashed across the screen. The brunettes smiled to herself before she flipped open her phone.

'Hey Bev, what's up?'

'Nothing much, just wondering if you heard the latest gossip''

''why, what is it?''

''Deans, coming back''

Did she hear right? Surely she didn't.

''what?''

'Dean Winchester, Sam's Brother''

She froze.

Dean. Dean Dean Winchester that had stolen her heart then threw it on the floor like it was nothing. She couldnt breathe. She needed air.

''He's coming Back?'' Brooke muttered only loud enough for her to hear

'Uhmm'

''I got to Go'' without waiting for an reply she cut the phone.

Just when her life was patching up. He had to come around and ruin it again.

Her brain once again flooded with memories. Memories of her and Dean. Together. In love. Why? Why now? She could feel her eyes forcing herself to cry.

_****_

_The tears that were cascading down her cheeks where suddenly wiped away while his hands grazed upon her face. she shuddered at the familiar touch that would always send shocks throughout her petite body._

'_I'm sorry' she shuddered as his voice sent shocks throughout her body again._

_He took a last look at her green eyes and took mental pictures, he didn't want to leave. He just knew that It was for the best. He wanted to kill himself for being the reason why she was crying. He wasn't sure he could do it. Just leave her all heartbroken._

_Do it dean. Just walk away. She has Lucas_

_So he did. He dropped his hands that where holding her pale face and just walked away. He could hear her scream his name behind him but he didn't feel anything. He was numb. As he widened the distance between them he just thought about the good times he had with her._

** ******

Brooke didn't think. She needed Peyton. The only one that knew about her and Dean.

She drove as fast as she could. Once she reached Peyton's house she knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again. Still no answer. Where could she be?

Sam's House.

She couldn't help but think about the good times she had with him. She noticed that she was the happiest when she was with him. She shook herself out of her memories and noticed that her tears betrayed her. She started running towards her car. She stopped once she felt someone's hand grip around her wrist causing herself to turn around. She looked up to see Damon. He noticed the wet trails from her eyes to the tip of her chin.

''what's wrong?'' he bent his knees to see her face as she tried to look away.

She's Brooke Davis. Brooke Davis doesn't cry.

His grip on her tightened as she tried to look away.

''Not right now Damon'' she tried to get out of his grip. Once she did she walked towards her car and turned back. ''I'm sorry'' She muttered under her breathe.

****

Once she reached Sam's house. She knocked twice before the door opened revealing a stunned Peyton. Brooke couldn't think her whole body was numb. He was back. Dean was back. She fell into Peyton's arms. Pressing her head into the small of her neck and releasing tears.

''He's back Peyton'' Brooke released in-between sobs.

''Deans Back'' this time she repeated it with more emphasis on 'back'

''Brooke it-'' the blonde was cut of when she heard someone coughing, more like coughs you did when you want someone's attention.

Both the brunette and the blonde looked up to see a rather stunned Sam and right next to him was Dean.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**Dun dun duuuunnn.**

**hope you like it. i was in kind of a rush to get it posted**

**Im going on holiday this tuesday and i dont think im aloud to take my laptop so i will try to update as soon as i can if not i'll write back in 2 -3 weeks :(**


End file.
